


5 Things Dean Winchester Loves About His Boyfriend And 2 Things He Doesn't

by orphan_account



Series: 5 Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Dean Winchester Loves About His Boyfriend And 2 Things He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Another little 'ficlet'.

Dean loves the way Castiel reads books, curling up on whatever armchair he can find in the libraries they visit on hunts.

Dean loves the way Castiel eats burgers, regarding the food with such amazement as he chomps down on the combination of bun, salad, meat and sauce. 

Dean loves the way Castiel stares adoringly at him, especially when they are traveling across the country. It makes all those long hours driving and driving worth it. 

Dean loves the way Castiel approaches new challenges with such ease but at the same time such confusion and uncertainty. 

Dean loves the way Castiel speaks in Enochian, especially when soothing him to sleep. Although the man is no longer an angel, he remembers the language well and hopes to never forget it.

 

Dean hates it when his Cas is sad, his blue eyes looking down at his shoes and his mouth setting into what seems a permanent frown.

Dean hates it even more when he's the one who made his Cas sad. Because he already feels unworthy of this ex-angels love.


End file.
